User blog:Johndoe-m9/Gunnar Burns
“''I have one simple reason; one reason that you should’ve obviously known: I am going to rip your head off.''” - Gunnar Burns Background: After spending over seven months in prison and witnessing the neohumans atack, Gunnar slowly loses his insanity and is near the breaking point of killing someone for the third time. After accidentally breaking his neck from falling a story high, he suddenly had vision of a red hue speaking to him about his hidden powers, which turns out that he’s a Super who didn’t bother using his powers. Upon discovering his powers and waking up from his fall, Gunnar was able to escape prison by passing through the guards and the walls. Now his newfound freedom Gunnar goes on a rampage seeking revenge on women for “ruining” his life. Gunnar Burns; Age: 51, Height: 6’5, Weight: 280lb, Blood: A- (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough University Groundskeeper, Super Appearance: Gunnar wears his normal attire prior to arrest. During his modus operani, Gunnar wears a trench coat, hat, pants, and boots of the same color: black. When Gunnar gets pissed, his eyes turn pitch black (sclera) and dark red (pupils). Personality: Gunnar hates women as two of them he killed were the key to his downfall. For this reason, he will murder mainly women and other people too as a part of his modus operani and to silence them from telling the authorities of his plans. What he favors during his kills is ripping women’s heads off with his bare hands, much to his own pleasure as he wanted to remember their faces rather than give them a quick death. Despite his psychopathic tendencies, Gunnar is a bit smart enough to avoid the police, preferring to hide in the shadows and attack in the dark, knowing that they had superpowers he doesn’t know before. What Gunnar prefers to target is others who are the most troublesome (the ones who can find him and have the ability to get information from), which is why he targets Cathy and her family first. Powers and Abilities: Gunnar can teleport at a distance of three meters and has super strength and speed, allowing him to execute his victims instantly with his bare hands. Bullets, fire, crashes, and punches can’t hurt Gunnar, but only slow him down. However, Gunnar can be injured by telekinetic forces and others that rival or best his physical capabilities. Upon targeting his victim, Gunnar is relentless in his pursuit and can teleport to catch up to them, but he is most likely not to win direct fights against foes more powerful than him. He is also unable to fight enemies far from him, but he can subconsciously teleport to escape projectiles directed towards him. Using his enhanced senses, Gunnar can detect anything 70 meters away from him, allowing him to instantly go there to initiate his attacks. Gunner also has enhanced stamina, being able to last the whole week unsuccessfully trying to kill Cathy until he finally faints from exhaustion. Super Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) Category:Blog posts